George Faunt
George Faunt was a male Human special agent of the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations in the late 24th century. ( |Watching the Clock}}) History Faunt joined the department in 2368, becoming a junior agent in early 2369 and partnered with the more experienced Agent Chall. One of his first cases with Agent Chall was negotiating with Agent Revad of the Romulan Temporal Assessment Group, hoping he would share information about the rumored transmissions received in 2351 by one Telek R'Mor from a Federation starship, then two decades in the future. In 2371, Faunt debriefed Deep Space 9 personnel following Miles O'Brien's repeated time travel five hours into the future. During the debriefings, he had difficulty keeping the overlapping causality loops straight in his mind. :While on Delta in mid-2372 (stardate 49572.0), Faunt recalled O'Brien's time travelling as having occurred "nearly six months ago". However, it actually took place in mid-2371, nearly a year earlier. Faunt was distracted by the notion of Delta's public displays of sexuality. In 2372 (stardate 49572.0), Agent Faunt travelled to Delta to assist Planetary Security officer, Meyo Ranjea, investigate the theft of a time perceptor from the Yongam Museum. At the end of the investigation, Faunt encouraged Ranjea to join the DTI after the Deltan expressed interest in doing so. The two became partners after Agent Chall resigned. Just after the Borg Invasion of 2381, Faunt and Ranjea were assigned to the most serious anachronistic incident of the time: a temporal rift on the ruined surface of Coridan III. They concluded that a 36th century historical observation timeship had crashed on the planet after getting too close during the Borg attack. The crash resulted in a temporal core explosion that opened a subspace rupture reaching centuries into Coridan's past. Faunt was almost tempted to send a message into the past that would reveal itself shortly before the Borg invasion to warn the Federation, but his hopes were dashed when it was discovered that the rupture led to an alternate past, so any warning would be useless to their current timeline. On March 10, 2381, before he could take recuperative leave, Faunt had a breakdown and held DTI researcher, Rani Mohindra, hostage in the San Francisco branch office, Earth. He was talked down and disarmed by agents Dulmur and Lucsly. Later on, Teresa Garcia replaced Faunt as Ranjea's partner. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Alternate timelines On May 2, 2384, Agents Ranjea and Garcia investigated the disappearance of Dulmur and Lucsly in the Eridian Vault. When the pair approached bay D9, an artifact known as the worldline destabilizer caused glitches in reality. One such glitch included a balding Faunt being Ranjea's senior partner. Unlike the regular version, this Faunt avoided a breakdown due to a recuperative sexual relationship with Agent Ranjea, who had undergone a sex change to become a woman at some point. History turned to normal when one of the agents deactivated the destabilizer. ( |The Collectors}}) Connections Category:Humans Category:DTI personnel Category:Law enforcement officers Category:Humans (24th century)